You Can't Hide Beautiful Oneshot
by Paigey08
Summary: It's Gabriella and Troy's senior prom, what will happen? The song is called 'You Can't Hide Beautiful' by Aaron Lines rubish at summeries, sorry tehe


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters even though I wish I did:( The song is called 'You Can't Hide Beautiful' by Aaron Lines. **

**You Can't Hide Beautiful**

"Gabriella, Troy is here" Maria Montez shouted up the stairs to her 18 year old daughter.

"Coming Mom!" Gabriella Montez called back.

"So, are you excited to graduate Troy?"

"Definately, I can't wait to start the next part of my life" Troy got on very well with Gabriella's mom seen as he had known her his whole life. Troy and Gabriella had been bestfriends their whole lives through their parents. He knew everything about her.

They were talking when Maria nodded her head behind him and he turned. His jaw dropped and his breath caught in his throat. Gabriella walked downstairs in her prom dress. It was a cream colour with beige flowers spread all over it. The dress came just above her knee and she had some beige coloured small heals on her feet. Her hair was half up half down and her make up was natural. She looked beautiful.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at Troy. He looked handsome. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He had some black dress shoes on and a white flower on his jacket.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey Ella, you look stunning babe" she blushed and smiled. He handed her a box and she smiled.

"What's this?"

"Open it" she did and smiled wide. It was a flower for her wrist that matched his. Troy slipped it on for her and kissed her softly.

"Can I have at least one photo?" Gabriella sighed.

"Fine mom, one" Troy laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. They entwined their fingers together and rested them on her waist. Gabriella looked up at him and they stared in each others eyes. She heard the camera click and giggled. They both looked at Maria and smiled. After 5 minutes they managed to escape to Troy's car.

They drove to East high, comfortable conversations going on in the car. Troy opened her door and she took his hand and smiled. She kissed his lips and they pulled away. Troy just stared at her and she blushed again.

"Don't stare at me" she put her head down and he lifted her chin.

"Why not? Your beautiful babe"

"I am not, I've gained weight and everything"

"I don't see any extra pounds babe, don't stress"

See the thing was Gabriella was 3 months pregnant with their child and thought she had gained weight already. You couldn't tell but she was constanty paranoid.

They entered the gym and saw all their friends by the drinks table. They walked over to them, hands linked together and smiled.

"Hey Captain" Chad, Troy's bestfriend, exclaimed patting his back.

"Hey man"

"Gabi, you look awesome" Taylor announced and hugged her.

"Really?" Troy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"See babe, I told you" she smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Do you wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"No, with Chad, of course with me" he said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"Yes" he led her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him. They swayed to gently to the music and held each other tight. "Troy?"

They pulled apart a little to look in each others eyes.

"Yeah baby?"

"You do still want this don't you?"

"Want what?" He asked confused.

"This. Me and you, the baby..."she trailed off.

"Of course I do, what makes you ask that babe?"

"I don't know I guess the fact you start college soon and stuff, I mean I can't go college because I'll be too pregnant and I just don't want you to realise there's better out there than a fat, hormonal, stressy whale" he chuckled and kissed her head.

"Gabriella, you are not fat, and you will never be fat ok? You will be pregnant, and nothing in this world could make me change what I feel for you and our baby"

"Ok, I love you Troy"

"I love you too" the music stopped and everyone looked at the stage.

"Welcome to senior prom everyone, I hope your enjoying your night so far and now the basketball captain has a surprise" Gabriella looked at him and frowned. "He is going to sing for us" Everying cheered and Gabriella smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, and it's just for you babe" he kissed her and walked on stage, took the mic and spoke into it. "Hey guys, I am going to sing a song for my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez" Everyone looked at her and she walked to the front of the stage to stand with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke.

She smiled and he winked at her. The music started and he put the mic to his lips.

_She says don't stare at me_

_She's afraid that I might see_

_Those 5 extra pounds she talks about_

_I don't know what she's talking about_

Gabriella smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. She had been going on about how fat she was getting a lot lately.

_She looks through magazines_

_With every page she dreams of_

_Looking like somebody else_

_I wish she wasn't so hard on herself_

_Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on_

_But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone_

_You can't hide Beautiful_

_You can't hide wonderful_

_There's nothing that she has to do_

_It just comes natural_

_She makes it look easy_

_I love what she does to me_

_No way to disguise_

_The way that she shines_

_You can't hide beautiful_

She felt tears fill her eyes, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him.

_She can take a simple dress_

_Put it on and turn some heads man_

_Everytime she moves she gets me_

_She doesn't even know she's sexy_

She rolled her eyes at that line, everytime they got 'intimate' he commented on her body and how sexy she was. He was pefect.

_And the way she thinks sometimes_

_Out of nowhere blows my mind_

_She makes me laugh and makes me dream_

_I love the way she looks at things_

_A little piece of heaven god gave to this world_

_She might think she's just an ordinary girl_

_You can't hide Beautiful_

_You can't hide wonderful_

_There's nothing that she has to do_

_It just comes natural_

_She makes it look easy_

_I love what she does to me_

_No way to disguise_

_The way that she shines_

_You can't hide beautiful _

_You can't hide beautiful _

_Oh no_

_She makes it look easy_

_I love what she does to me_

_No way to disguise_

_The way that she shines_

_You can't hide beautiful _

Troy walked down to her and sang the next bit while stroking her face.

_You can't hide beautiful_

_She's so beautiful, yeah._

He pulled Gabriella towards him and kissed her passionately whilst everyone clapped and cheered. He picked her up and spun her around. They pulled apart but he kept her in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back through tears. "But put me down, I'm fat remember" he rolled his eyes and kissed her again. He placed her on the floor and she smiled. "You did good babe,"

"Thanks, do you believe me now then?"

"About what?"

"When I say your beautiful, will you believe me from now on?"

"I guess, your so amazing Troy" she hugged his waist and he wrapped his arms around her waist too.

Chad took the mic off him and gave it back so they didn't have to ruin the moment to do so. Troy pulled away and took her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on babe" Troy led her out of the gym and through the halls of East high. He opened the door to the rooftop garden and walked up the steps. Gabriella gasped.

There were candles all around and the flowers just made it look that much more romantic. There was the song Troy had just sung playing quietly in the background.

"What's all this?"

"I need to give you your graduation present"

"But we haven't graduated yet"

"I know, but I wanted to give it to you now ok?"

"Ok, but your not getting yours until graduation" she stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled at her childish behaviour.

"That's one of the things I love about you" he stated, as they sat on the bench together.

"What is?"

"The way you act like a big kid sometimes," she laughed. "I also love that your caring, sweet, funny and always help people no matter what" she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Troy..."

"Let me finish babe"

"Go on..."

"I love you with all my heart and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend or mother for my child, but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore,"

"What?" She asked, scared.

"Calm down, I'm not breaking up with you"

"But you just said you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore"

"I know, because I don't" he took a box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee. Gabriella gasped. "I want to be your fiancee, and one day your husband, I want us to be a family, you, me and our baby, so will you marry me Ella?" Her eyes were full of tears and she nodded.

"Yes" she whispered. He slipped the ring on her finger then hugged her tightly. He lifted her off the bench and spun her around.

"I love you so much baby"

"I love you too" they kissed passionately and then heard fireworks going off. They pulled apart and walked to the railing. They stood in the same position they were in for the photo's her mom took and watched the display. They saw all the seniors on the football field watching them and gasping at the colours.

Gabriella leaned against him and breathed in his scent. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was engaged to the love of her life, her soulmate, and was pregnant with his child. Yes, it could have waited a little longer for that part but she wouldn't change anything because she knows their baby was conceived through the love they felt for each other and one thing this baby will have is love.

"You can't hide beautiful" he whispered in her ear and she smiled.


End file.
